A Moment for Love
by hot 101
Summary: Each night Bella and Edward get closer to one another.OOC but as IC as possible:
1. Night One

A Second for Love.

A/N Hello, kiddo's!.Do you ever miss reading the sweetness with Edward and Bella?.Just those sweet little moments that we lived for in the books?.Well, I know I did!.So that's way I decided to create one of my own....enjoy!.

Disclaimer--Nothing and no one belong to me.

* * *

My breathing was heavy and I knew it.

Which ment he definitely knew it.

I willed my heart to stop beating so quickly and for my breaths not to come out so shallow, so I could have just one more second with his cold lips pressed to mine.

I got my one second.

But in the next he pulled away.

I sighed as his forehead pressed against mine, more resigned than disappointed.

I knew it was coming.

Had learned to expect it.

But that didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

He chuckled lightly, his cool breath fanning the flames of my over heated face, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm just as, if not more, unhappy as you when we have to pull away."

With my eyes still closed, I grumbled, "Doubt it." Not liking how easy it always seemed to be for him to pull away.

With my head still resting on my pillow and Edward's still resting against mine, I felt him push the hair away from my forehead and blow on the slightly wet skin there.

I shivered.

"Your burning up." He whispered, and I couldn't tell if he was proud of himself or concerned.

"That seems to happen when your around." I whispered back.

He hummed and nuzzled my neck.I could feel his smile against my collarbone.

Definitely proud.

I smiled at that, he was finally able to relax himself enough to enjoy the effects he had on me.

Because I sure enjoyed the effects I had on him.

At that my smile grew wider and I reached my hands to his back, found the bottom of his shirt and slid them just slightly under.

Hearing his intake of breath and using it as my encouragement, I slid my hands all the way up his back, touching his shoulder blades, and back down, to the waist of his pants.

His shudders and heavy breathing never failed to send a surge of warmth and power through me.

He kissed his way up to my ear, pausing to flick his tongue out and lick the lobe, only to blow it dry. "Your wrong." He whispered, his voice now a notch husker then it was before.

"About what?" I breathed, trying to beat down the chills that were attempting to crawl up my spine.

His mouth was still at my ear, brushing it softly with his lips as he answered, "About pulling away, it isn't see, nothing in this world could compare to the feel of my skin against your' it be your hand or your lips, I must say, I'm hopelessly addicted."

I let it go and let the chills come as they may, bringing my arms fully around him and hugging him to me.

"Your not alone in your addiction." I murmured.

The arms that had wound around my waist when mine had wound around his tightened, and his smile was once again at my neck.

After a second I asked, teasingly, "Do you think there's a cure?"

Silent chuckles shook his body and he whispered back, lightly, "I sure hope me when I say that if there were, I would be the last to search for it."

I opened my mouth to playfully argue, to say that he would be second to last, but my parshally opened mouth was quickly over taken by a yawn.

Edward raised his head from my neck, and I finally opened my eyes to meet his.

They were worshipful and adoring, mixing in with the light of his crooked smile as another yawn quickly followed the first.

"Time for you to sleep, my love." He crooned, propping up on his arms, getting ready to roll off me.

"Wait!" I demanded softly, not wanting to disturb the soothing atmosphere, but still trying to catch his attention."Don't, just....let me hold you tonight."

His face softened and he leaned down to press his lips to mine, murmuring his love against body followed shortly after, situating himself comfortably back on top of me.

When he pulled back I racked the hair out of his eyes and whispered my own devotion, before lightly guiding his head to rest against my heart, where it stayed for the remainder of the night.

* * *

I won't waist your time for long, I just want to get you girly's opinion on something.I was thinking about writing multiple one-shots, and add them to this one, with Edward and Bella pushing their boundries a little further each time?.It wouldn't be much, because I would try to stay as much in character as possible, and you know how Edward is with those boundries of his....;).But eventually....you know, after a little while, they might....Hey, I don't know! Its up to you!.

So tell me what you think please, maybe as you review this....?.I'll send you a siber hug from your favorite Cullen boy!....Or wolf boy, if that's how you roll :).


	2. Night Two

**So, I've decided to continue! So if you notice the summery change or anything, its still the same story, I'm just going to try and make it a little more informative.**

**This chapter kind of gets the ball rolling, soooo....I hope you enjoy!**

**Night 2**

Edward's breath fanned over my face as he hovered above me.

"Alright, the anticipation is high enough, get down here." My voice was breathy and thick, and we hadn't even touched yet.

He'd been poised above me, staring, for the passed....minuets, hours, days? God, it felt like days. Sometimes he'd lick his lips, sometimes his eyes would simply wonder. We hadn't touched once. Did I mention it felt like it'd been days?

The left side of his mouth twitched up, but he shook his head.

So we stared at each other in silence

No moving.

No touching.

This was torture. It felt like my heart was jumping around, knocking against the inside of my chest, desperately trying to find a way out. And I was worried that if he didn't do something soon, it would.

And then he did.

All at once his body and lips pushed against mine; the weight of his body settled between my legs and his lips moved with force against my own.

I gasped.

He moaned.

I wasn't at all positive my heart hadn't found a way out anyway because, suddenly, I couldn't feel it anymore.

Talk about a heart stopping kiss.

Edward pulled his lips away from mine long enough to explain raggedly: "The longer you stay away from something you want, the sweeter it is when you finally allow yourself to have it."

His lips were back on mine before I had a chance to speak.

This was fine, because I had nothing to say

I reached up, purely instinct, and ran my hands through his hair, savoring the texture, before I gripped handfuls and pulled roughly.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and his lips moved more furiously with mine. He was all over the place. I could barely keep up.

I managed.

I opened my mouth slightly to draw air in so we wouldn't have to stop and, while I was at it, drew his bottom lip in, to.

I sucked harshly, wanting him to feel it, and bit down.

The next moment I was on top of him, in a move I hadn't even noticed. But I didn't care about the 'how' of it because his lip was still between my teeth and he was making divine, thick purring noises deep within his throat.

If the noises themselves weren't arousing enough, the fact that I caused them were....exhilarating.

Not being able to take it anymore, I slammed our lips back together and reached up to re-grasp his hair.

Knowing he would disapprove but not caring, I flicked my tongue out and ran it along the seam of his lips, desperately wanting to deepen the kiss.

Something even better happened.

The action must have caught him off guard, because his hands flew to my hips and, in a hard move, pushed down, grinding me against him.

The moment it happened, Edward's lips ripped away from mine and he breathed in sharply, hissing as he exhaled.

I was panting, my blood was pumping wildly behind my ears and there was a continuous stream of words running through my mind:

_He still hasn't taken his hands off my hips. He still hasn't taken his hands off my hips. He still hasn't...._

And God, I never wanted him to.

Because to be this close to him, to actually be able to _feel_ his desire for me pressed against my own for him....To know it wasn't just me....Was the best kind of torture.

The kind that hurt _so good_.

"Edward?" I whispered, because it seemed I shouldn't talk any louder then that.

His head was still to the side, his eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw was tense but he managed to grit out: "_Give me a minute_."

So I did.

I laid there with my body pressed fully against his and my head lifted awkwardly in the air.

I didn't move a muscle.

A little later the hands gripping my waist loosened and he quickly flipped me off of him.

I righted myself on my back and looked at him, seeing he was in a similar position.

As far away from me on the bed as possible.

_Well, at least he hadn't left the bed completely_, a part of my mind offered.

"Are you alright?" I murmured.

He closed his eyes again and covered his face with his hands, "This is....embarrassing."

I rolled over toward him but stopped, thinking that probably wasn't such a good idea. In stead I just faced him. "Edward, its fine," I tried to reassure.I didn't want him thinking I didn't understand. "I know how strongly my blood effects you...."

He laughed suddenly, awkwardly. "You're blood...." He trailed off, balling his hands into fists and digging them into his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Your blood still....calls to me, yes. But that wasn't what I....I mean when you....You're very warm, and...." He made a frustrated sound and slammed one of his arms down, gripping the side of the mattress.

Realization dawned, and I realized he wasn't worried about losing control; he was worried about _losing control_. With me. Not my blood.

I grinned despite myself.

But something still didn't sit quit right.

"You're embarrassed about....wanting me?"

His other arm came down and his eyes flew open. "No!" He whispered fervently, suddenly on his side, facing me.

I relaxed slightly, "What then?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I've been around for centuries, Bella. I should have more restraint then an actual high school boy."

He should have more restraint then an average high school boy?

I licked my lips, frustrated, "Edward, how many women have you been with over the centuries you've been around?" I asked, strait forward. Of course I knew the answer, but I was going to prove this point once and for all.

His eyes snapped to mine, and he frowned, "You, Bella. You know that."

I threw a hand in the air, like he'd just given himself the answer, "Exactly!"

His brows furrowed, and he looked at me like I'd lost my mind, "Excuse me?"

I pushed some hair from my face and told him, "Your right. You have been around for centuries. And out of all that time, I'm the only one you've ever been with like this," I motioned to the space between us, not really knowing how to phrase it. "So if you didn't loose even a little bit of control, I would be greatly offended." My lip quirked.

He looked at me, bewildered, "So you like it when I....loose control?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Geese, I figured that was obvious.

"All this time...." He shook his head before looking to me, staring me strait in the eyes. "All this time I've been so worried about scaring you off. About scaring you off with my blood lust and my....other, lust. When the whole time...." He was suddenly closer to me, running his hand down my cheek. "You amaze me, do you know that?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, glad he wasn't on the other side of the bed anymore.

"I mean," He began, moving his hand under my hair to play with the tiny curls at the base of my neck, "That you know what I am, know that I desire your blood and felt how I desire for your body, but you still want me here. Everyday. Every night. You just....never cease to amaze me."

I had to continuously remind myself that Edward was born in another time. That when I'd straddled his waist and felt the way he wanted me it would have been inappropriate and, now I realized, embarrassing, to him.

But this wasn't then, it was now, and I wanted him to know that.

"Edward I...." How did I let him know that anything he ever did would never turn me away from him? "I love you." I breathed out. That seemed like a pretty good reason to me.

He smiled softly, and with that one action, I knew he understood.

I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, simply breathing him in and loving the way his cool skin felt against mine.

"I love you to, Bella. Always." He whispered gently when I pulled away.

We stared at each other for a few moments before he breathed in deep, let it out slowly, and said, hesitantly, "I would like to take things slow...."

I was already shaking my head, willing to agree to whatever he wanted, "That's fine."

He smiled and continued, "....but faster then we have been....?"

He phrased it as a question, like I would object to the thought of furthering our physical relationship. When really, it was quit the opposite.

"What I mean by that is," He hurried to rush on, mistaking my pause for a negative reaction, "Is that now that I know you're comfortable with....me, intimately. I want to, little by little, test the waters, so to say. I'm not quit sure how much I can handle, but after tonight...." He raked a hand through his hair, looking slightly embarrassed. "After tonight I'm not quit sure I can go without you, this way. I mean the feel of your body...." His voice trailed off and his eyes squeezed shut, either trying to bring the memory to mind or push it away, I wasn't sure.

My heart beat picked up at his words and I rubbed my cheek, willing the blush I felt creeping up to go away.

Edward groaned and muttered, "I can smell the deep sent of blood rushing to your cheeks. And mixed in with the essence of your skin, you have the most intoxicating fragrance in the world."

He turned to me; eyes open, and trailed one finger across my scalding cheek. "Definitely can't go without." He murmured.

"So what does this mean?" I wanted to be positive I knew what he was saying before I made any rash moves in the future.

"What this means, is," He taped my nose, "that its time for you to go to sleep."

I groaned and dropped my head into the pillow, burrowing it there, annoyed. But before I had too much time to get worked up, I felt his fingers at my hair, moving it aside, before his lips took their place against the shell of my ear.

Smooth, husky, he breathed, "But tomorrow night...."

This story IS going to be OOC, but at the same time I'm trying to keep it has IC as possible. Does that even make since? ;)

Anyhoo, I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, hey, that's fine to. Go check out my monster of a favorites list on my profile, you'll be bound to find something you like there! :)

Tell me which Cullen, wolf or human boy you like the best and I'll send him on over for a thank you hug! :)


	3. Night Three

**Enjoy night three :-)**

**----**

Edward's head rested against my chest, where he was listening to my heart.

Which was beating rather quickly, I might add.

It was a kind of strange surrealness, lying in this position. I'd always read about it in romance novels and wondered how anyone could lay so....still, so relaxed. I mean how could you keep your breathing even? Wouldn't the up and down motions be uncomfortable to the person resting against you?

But here I was.

Here _we_ were.

I was on my back, he on his stomach. One of his legs interlocked with mine and his right hand played with the top button of my sleep shirt.

It was funny how the littlest things could get my heart going.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured quietly, twisting the button between his fingers.

"You're hand on my shirt." I blinked. My cheeks heated up._ Did I really just say that? Really?_

I anxiously waited for his answer. He was either going to laugh it off or pull away, that I was sure of.

I was glad that wasn't something I had to bet my life on, because I would have lost. He did neither.

"I'm relieved I'm not the only one." Came his quiet reply instead. He pushed the button a little further and it came undone, its plastic coolness falling to rest against my skin.

My breath hitched with the implications of his action. Because to some, one little, unimportant button may be just, well, unimportant. But to him, to us, it meant something....more.

His cool finger traced down, capturing the second button before it, too, was pushed open.

I mentally counted how many buttons this shirt had. Eight, I was almost positive. Which meant there were probably around four until he reached my bra and--

The third button popped open.

"You can tell me to stop." He reassured, voice low, thick.

I glanced down at him from my spot staring mindlessly at the ceiling. His head, eyes closed, still rested in the same position over my left breast and his hand hovered over the now exposed skin of my chest, waiting for my answer.

Like I was going to stop him.

I took a deep breath, "I know I can, but I don't want you to." My eyes went back to the ceiling.

There was a pause. Then, breathed huskily, "Good." But, instead of going strait for the fourth button, two fingers landed on my neck.

They stayed on my pulse point for a moment or two before they moved down the slope of my neck, across my color bone, and slid down the sliver of skin exposed by my gaping shirt.

I figured I'd surly die from the shear torture and slowness of it all. That is, until I felt Edward's head move and his lips started taking the same path as his fingers had. I then knew dieing wasn't a concern, because I was already in Heaven.

They trailed down my neck and across my shoulder, leavening more fire then ice despite that it should have been the opposite.

When he reached the juncture where shoulder met neck he froze, breathing unevenly. Whatever inner conflict had been going through his mind, I wasn't sure. But in the next second, I didn't care.

With a groan his head fell forward and his mouth connected with my skin. The shock of his tongue followed, its unexpectedness sending a shiver down my spine and making my chest arch reflexively, my body's automatic response to his closeness.

A growl rumbled through his chest at my reaction and he pulled back long enough to groan, blissfully, "The taste of your skin is enough to make even the strongest of men fall to their knees, begging for more."

His tongue slid down the hollow of my throat and to the center of my chest where he stopped and kissed softly, before murmuring, "I would. Gladly."

A part of me was astonished. After all, _I_ should be the one on my knees, begging him not to stop this....this....blissful torchor. Not the other way around. But the other part of me knew. This was Edward. He never believed anything he did would ever please me enough and figured most things were for his own selfishness.

Selfish. The one word on earth that would never describe Edward, no matter what he thought.

"You will never have to. But I would. Gladly." I gasped out, using his own words as his lips and tongue worked their way further down my chest.

His nose nuzzled my shirt flap further open before he looked up, staring me strait in the eyes. "You never have to beg for anything. I would be more than happy to give you it all." He whispered eyes fierce.

His hand came up and ran down my flushed cheek, across my jaw and over my lips, rubbing his thumb softly back and forth.

It felt similar to the texture of his lips, I realized. Only not half as good.

"Part your lips, Bella."

My eyes snapped back into focus and I gaped at the intense look he was giving my mouth a moment before I complied, not wanting to ruin the moment. Or worse, make him feel uncomfortable in some way.

So, with my eyes firmly on his face, I parted my lips. His finger went slightly further in, running along the moist part he couldn't reach before. Not wanting to just sit there, I peaked my tongue out and brushed it against the tip of his finger, testing his reaction.

He visibly swallowed, but didn't pull back. Taking that as a good sign, I brushed my tongue against him one more time before closing my lips, securing him in my mouth.

A deep shudder rocked his rigid body and he compulsively pushed more of his finger into my mouth.

"Bella....oh God."

It seemed so bizarre how such a small action could effect him so strongly. Though, wasn't I the one thinking the same thing about my self only minuets ago?

Out of interest, I allowed my teeth to scrape against his finger and bite down, as hard as I possibly could.

Something that sounded like a curse but was masked by a deep snarl ripped from Edward's throat and his finger was reached from my mouth, almost instantly replaced by his own.

With my lips still parted and with absolutely no hesitation, Edward's tongue plunged inside.

Cold, so cold. Good, so good.

Oh Lord, why hadn't he kissed me like this sooner?

His tongue was pushing against mine, plunging, retreating, twisting. Tracing my teeth, tracing my gums. I didn't have to worry about not knowing what I was doing because he didn't give me the chance.

I was raking my hands up his back, getting ready to grip his silky hair as an anchor, when all of the sudden I felt my shirt rip open and buttons flew. It sounded as if they hit the walls and then clanked onto the floor. And with the two shards of fabric that used to be my shirt now clutched in Edward's hands, I was sure the force would have made it so.

He pulled his lips away from mine and sat back; breathing ragged, and dazedly gazed down at his hands.

He looked to me, like he couldn't quiet believe he'd actually done it, and I nodded back, confirming his doubts.

His mouth opened, but I stopped him, wanting something to be clear. "Do not apologize." I stated firmly. Well, as firmly as one could when you were sucking in air like a starved woman.

He shook his head quickly, throwing the useless remains of my shirt to the floor before looking back at me.

I gasped.

His eyes, usually the honey gold I was so accustomed to, were pitch black. His body was still poised over mine, my black silk bra was on clear display, his lips were still moist, but his eyes were pitch black.

_Pitch. Black._

Not knowing what else to do, and all of the sudden finding the air I was just starved for not so easily coming anymore, I stated, "Your eyes are black."

Instead of trying to hid them from me, like I figured, he leaned closer, "Are you scared?"

Was I scared? "No." Of course I wasn't scared.

"Good." His lip quirked up, into his crooked smile that automatically made me feel better even though I hadn't known I was uneasy.

His eyes left mine slowly, running down my face, stopping at my lips where he lingered and pressed a firm kiss against them. And though it was short, I'd never felt so claimed.

"Your mine." He rumbled, as if he were actually reading my thoughts.

I swallowed hard, and the action must have caught his attention, for he trailed his lips down, across my jaw and pressed them against the center of my neck, breathing in deeply.

My hands fisted the sheets at my sides, wanting to grip his hair but not knowing if the end result would lead to me bringing him back to my mouth or pushing him down....further.

His hand came up, from doing what I wasn't sure, and hesitantly rested against my exposed stomach.

I gasped at his touch. It wasn't exactly like this was explored territory. Because unlike Phoenix, the most skin exposure you were able to reveal in Forks were your hands; and that was on a good day.

"Tell me to stop." He breathed licking and kissing across my upper chest.

"No." I gritted.

His head turned to the side and he licked a quick line across the top swell of my right breast, dragging a harsh breath from my chest.

"This is your last chance." He whispered, hands now fiddling on both side of my bra on the under side of my back.

"No." I repeated.

The word had barley broke from my lips before the bra was ripped in two where his hands were and pulled away for my chest. I vaguely heard the soft material hit the floor.

Cool air hit my breasts and my nipples immediately hardened, aching for the attention they felt they so desperately needed.

I spared a nervous glance at Edward right as his eyes rested on my chest.

"Jesus Christ." He rasped. Voice so deep, so inhuman he almost sounded like another person.

His gaze was like a live being, a crease, and my chest arched with it desperately, knowing the real thing was in reach.

"You're desperate for my touch." He said in awe, eyes shooting up to mine. It was a statement. Not smug, not a taunt. Just a statement.

I nodded, squirming, grasping at the sheets. "Yes. Please. Touch me."

His breathing was so heavy that if he'd been human, I would have worried about him hyperventilating. But he wasn't human, and as his hands came up with my pleas and lightly cupped my breasts, I didn't have to worry when his breathing stopped altogether. I just felt.

My torso fell back down to the bed just to arch back up, my eyes closing in surrender. What ever he wanted to do to me, I was his to do with.

His mouth came down on my neck, gentle, whispering how soft, how warm, how beautiful I was.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, his thumbs swiftly stroked across my nipples before coming back, circling and brushing them slower this time.

I gasped, "Please."

"Please what?" He asked frantically in my ear.

My legs wrapped instinctively around the backs of his thighs and I pulled my whole body up against him, no longer touching the mattress at all. I tightened my legs and reached up to grasp his hair, pulling down at the same time my lower body arched up and found his hardness.

A ragged breath pulled form his throat as our tongues met in the middle and we came crashing down, his body falling on top of mine.

He didn't pull away but came closer, pushing himself so his erection rubbed exactly where I wanted him to be as his hands continued to palm my breasts.

"Yes." I panted into his mouth, rocking against him.

"You feel so perfect." He groaned as his mouth broke away form mine to move down my chest. And this time, there was no material to block him.

My stomach was tightening deliciously, my mind was wild and I knew I could never feel as good as I felt right then.

How wrong I was.

Edward's tongue licked up the slope of my right breast before circling around the nipple, teasing it, before the whole of his tongue swiped over it.

An unintelligible noise broke form my throat and my legs feel from his waist, no longer having the strength to hold themselves up.

My hands, however, found the strength to hold onto his head, making sure he never moved.

His cool breath blew across my chest as he mumbled, "You taste good....everywhere. How is that, Bella? How does your body taste good everywhere?"

I hoped he wasn't expecting an answer, because he wasn't going to get one.

Feeling selfish and wanting the pleasure back all over, I abandoned his hair and moved my hands down his back to rest on his ass, pushing roughing so he knew what I wanted.

His mouth enveloped my left nipple right as his hips came down against mine again and I was back in Heaven.

My eyes squeezed tighter and my chest rose and fell quicker, my pulse thundering.

"Your body is scorching." He panted against my skin, for some reason wanting to keep talking. "I feel you everywhere."

I wanted him to feel me everywhere, and I suddenly worried that he wasn't, despite his words. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling.

So with a move that was much braver then anything I'd ever done, I slid one of my hands down his chest and griped him through his pants.

His reaction was glorious.

His hips thrust into my hand and his mouth broke away from my breast as it whipped back, a strangled, startled moan breaking free. He was the exact picture of sheer, animalistic bliss.

I moved my hand around; feeling him, watching him, loving him.

His thighs spread open, dipping down into my palm, and I opened my hand wider in return, squeezing him as hard as I could.

His head came forward suddenly and he looked down, watching my hand move against him.

I felt him twitch through his pants.

His wild eyes rose to meet mine. "You're a Goddess." I knew it was meant affectionately, but it came out as a snarl.

He reached down and grabbed the hand that was on him, bringing it to rest above my head, binding it there. And then he just looked at me.

He took in my face, my neck, my shoulders, my breasts, my stomach. And then he moved off of me and continued down, starting at the bottom where he took in my bare feet, my calves, my shorts covered thighs and my center, where not only his pupils dilated but his nostrils flared. I felt as if I were being consumed, devoured, and the only contact that was actually being made were our hands.

He licked his lips and moved toward my face, right as my bedroom door swung open.

Shit.


End file.
